An electrical connector which uses a multiplicity of lamellae bent out of the plane of a contact strip in order to effect a connection between adjoining surfaces of the desired members has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,587 issued July 1, 1969.
Such connectors can be applied to many different applications, on surfaces of virtually any profile, flat or curved and have been highly successful. However, certain limitations arise on extended or heavy use.
Since the effectiveness of the contact depends on the firm pressure of the edges of the lamellae on the electrical members, any force on the lamellae which exceeds their elastic limit will permanently deform the lamellae, possibly interrupting the electrical contact of these lamellae. Under high current loads, the efficiency of the circuit may be adversely effected by heat build-up in the lamellae themselves and contact loss inherent in use of such small conductors. The lamellae are also prone to tarnishing and corrosive build-up, especially from moisture trapped in the interstices.